Let's put a smile on that face!
by Twonk
Summary: Batman has left Gotham- and the Joker has mysteriously managed to find him. Written from the Joker's point of view, this contains slash and is not for the easily offended. However as a short story it works- I think.


NB: I wrote this in the early hours of a Sunday morning. When I'm tired, the most random thoughts come into my head. As it is now 3 o'clock in the morning, I think this little story is reasonable for a late night/early morning writing fest. However, I will probably read it again at a more sensible time in the morning and think it's rubbish. So lets hear your views. Please review!

I do not own any rights to Batman, The Joker or "The Dark Knight". But if I did I would be one rich laydee, haha

"_Why so serious?" I teased. I ran my tongue across my lips, and smoothed back my green hair. Batman looked at me through his mask with his usual snarl._

"_You're scum." His gravely voice trembled, shaken and uneven. I laughed. Here was my car that I had chased for so long. But unlike what I had said to Harvey Dent, I knew exactly what to do with it._

_I stepped forward, and lightly ran my hand down his chest. "I can't feel you underneath all that armour. Do you need all that protection, Batman? Have you got something to hide?"_

_Batman gave a soft moan, but tried to hide it with a growl. "Get off me. I don't need _you_ to show people who I really am."_

"_I can't show anyone."My voice was light. "The only person who knows who _you_ really are, Batman, is you. But you've begun to question yourself haven't you? You' yourself are not even aware of your true identity." My lips were less than a centimetre away from his face. "But trust me when I say this. I can help you… _discover."

_A tremor shook through his body. "Never," he spat, keeping his face close to mine. I could feel his eyes burning into me, his rich breath being inhaled into my lungs. " The only thing you've managed to 'discover', Joker, is that this world does not need sick people like you to show them how minds can be manipulated."_

_He was resisting. Hurt and pain had built a wall between us, and I needed to knock it down. There was only one option- and I quite liked it._

"_Hit me." I stepped back, my arms stretched wide. "Hit me. Cause me pain. I'm a freak- it's what I deserve. Hit me."_

_Batman didn't move. "I'm not gonna play your sick games."_

_I took off my jacket and let it drop to the floor. "Hit me." _

_Batman turned away. "I either die a hero, or live long enough to become a villain." I knew he wanted it as much as me. Two freaks together, entwined. We were destined to be together. Always. It didn't matter how many times he had beaten me, I always wanted more. And I knew that he did too. _

"_Remember Rachel." I taunted, eternal smirk growing wider. "Remember what I did to her."_

"_Don't!" His voice, for the first time showed raw pain. I soaked in the pleasure it gave me, like how a cat would lap milk. "It was for the best." I twisted the emotional knife further. "She didn't want you anyway. The Batman wasn't good enough for her."_

"_That's not true!" He grabbed me by the scruff of my neck. A tingle shot up my spine, and lust caught me by the throat. _

"_She deserved to die. She was your last friend and she deserted you when she said she'd marry Dent. All your life you've been betrayed. Doesn't that make you feel angry? Doesn't that make you want to lash out? Hit me. HIT ME!"_

_He let go of my neck, and shoved me away. This wasn't working. He felt the way I did, but not strongly enough. Not yet. _

"_I chose a quick way for her to die." I said, picking myself up. "Burning to death. You know how I like to use knives. I like the way that one thrust can end everything, but careful slashes here and there can prolong the pain long enough for real pleasure. I like how a victim's blood stains a silver blade. I like how gradual everything is- dying in slow motion. But most of all, I love the way people beg for their lives." My voice became high, and girlish. "'Please don't kill me! I'm on your side!' LIARS!" My voice trembled with emotion. "People are all liars. They deny it of course, but I'm truly aware. Lying is my specialist subject. I'm ahead of the game. Think of it as a present to you, Batman. Rachel dying in that explosion was generous."_

_Pain exploded on the side of my face. "Again!" I gasped. "Hit me again!" Batman obliged, throwing me, screaming Rachel's name. He screamed for Dent, he screamed for Gotham, but mostly he screamed for his lost love. He grabbed my face, and began tearing at the skin. "You want _me_ to unmask myself, but first show me the _real_ you. You can't be human- you're a monster!"_

_I looked at him straight in the eye. "Kill me." He froze. "Do it. It would solve all your problems. Gotham will accept you again- as long as you keep saving their ass. Kill me." _

_Batman raised his arms, but allowed them to slump harmlessly to his sides. "I can't."_

"_But I _need_ to die." He just watched me._

"_I _can't_." The Batman I knew seemed to shrivel inside his armour- all his glamour, all his power, all respect for himself-, truly vanquished. _

"_I see your problem." My gloved hand cupped his face, forcing him to look at me. "There is only a thin line between good and evil, and you're afraid you've crossed that line." I inched my face towards his. "Well here's news for you, hero. Even the most innocent among us have crossed it."_

_I didn't expect his response to be as passionate. There was no love in his kiss, only greed, a need to be reckless. Yet I savoured it. I bit his lips gently, then harder, sucking on them when they bled. _

_Roughly, he pushed me down to the ground. I liked the feel of him on top of me- he was in control, rather than me holding all the cards. His gloved hand traced my scars, whilst his tongue followed an invisible trail on my neck. _

_I sighed, and then looked up at his expression. It was blank, neutral. Again I fingered his chest. "Lets' put a smile on that face."_

_We finished several minutes later. He, still in his protective gear, and I stripped- at my most vulnerable. _

_We lay there, in a darkened alleyway just outside Gotham for what felt like hours. Neither of us spoke- we didn't have to. Then, just as I knew it would, I felt a hand at my throat. _

_Almost lovingly, Batman began press. Harder. Tighter. I managed to choke out a chuckle. "Been thinking through my theory, Batman?" _

"_Yes," Batman continued to squeeze and the world began to dim, the light from the stars fading fast. I could no longer breathe. "And for the first time Joker, I completely agree." I felt one last burst of pressure, then was enveloped in complete darkness. Batman had broken his only rule for the second time._


End file.
